


Hades Chaos Addams

by I_Am_A_Human_Espresso



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Neither does anyone else), (he deserved it), Addams Family Levels of Violence, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Blood Adoption, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Hades is a Little Shit, He doesn't know what he got himself into, I don't even know anymore, Name Change, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Severus Snape needs a break, Wednesday beats his arse, Wednesday is a witch, poor severus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Human_Espresso/pseuds/I_Am_A_Human_Espresso
Summary: An icy smile spread across an equally icy face, blood red lips curling up.“Almost here, dear. You are almost here” She said, trailing off into a whisper. Finally looking up from the tarot cards to look at the moon and stars, confirming what she had already read. Moving, she seemed to float as she walked down to get ready to go.A baby stayed oddly quiet as he watched the small house in Godric’s Hallow around him burn from the odd explosion that had just occurred about 30 minutes earlier. As he was drifting off in his crib the door to his torn up room opened to emit a woman in a tight yet elegant black gown floating in, blood red lips curving into a small smile and eyes sparkling as she saw the young baby fighting to keep his eyes open enough to look at her.





	1. Chapter 1

 

An icy smile spread across an equally icy face, blood red lips curling up.

 

“Almost here, dear. You are almost here” She said, trailing off into a whisper. Finally looking up from the tarot cards to look at the moon and stars, confirming what she had already read. Moving, she seemed to float as she walked down to get ready to go.

 

* * *

 

A baby stayed oddly quiet as he watched the small house in Godric’s Hallow around him burn from the odd explosion that had just occurred about 30 minutes earlier. As he was drifting off in his crib the door to his torn up room opened to emit a woman in a tight yet elegant black gown floating in, blood red lips curving into a small smile and eyes sparkling as she saw the young baby fighting to keep his eyes open enough to look at her.

 

“Sleep little one, you’ll have the time to look at me later.” With that, the small one slipped into a deep sleep. As he slept she took him home, to the Addams mansion on 0001 Cemetary Lane, Westfield, New Jersey.

* * *

 

When he next woke it was in a dark room, a knife clutched in his hand and many heads of black hair in his face. Not knowing what to do, he made a small noise in the back of his throat and clutched the knife tighter in his grip.

 

“Mon Chere, look he knows his weapon and the importance of silence already.” The lady from the night before said as her onyx eyes slid to the man beside her, his feral grin showing his glee of his new son.

 

“Tish, that was French!,” he exclaimed as his eyes stayed glued the small bundle in the crib.

 

“Mother I want to see him,” a small demand came from on the floor before the small girl, around the same age as the young baby, with hair as black as her mother came into view and set in the crib. Without making a sound she automatically went to hold the small boy in the crib, all while saying that he needed her protection but that his small stature would be good for using against enemies and  _maybe_ he would be ok in the world so long as she was three feet behind him.

 

“Wednesday, you know that we will train him and yes you can be his protector but know that we will make sure that if, god forbid, you are not there he can protect himself,” Morticia said while looking at two of her three kids, Pugsley was still asleep in his own crib across the room.

Wednesday nodded, though she seemed to only be half listening because at that moment the little boy opened his eyes, showing striking emerald eyes, they looked to be confused but satisfied and seemed to understand and accept that he would always have this small girl, big to him, near his side.

 

* * *

 

Hades Chaos Addams dove out of the way of the knife that was aimed at his head, he had annoyed Weds and she had thrown the knife at him in retaliation, he just laughed and tossing the throwing knife back at her.

 

It was his 11th anniversary of being picked up, October 31st, the night his Mother had picked him up and he became an Addams. Weds was a little jealous that his “rebirthday”, as the Family called it, landed on her second favorite day of the year. Of course, she would never admit that part of her loved the day because it was the day Hades, previously Harry, came to live with them.

 

Hades floated over to Grandmama to help make breakfast for the family, saying hello to Thing and Lurch on the way. Pugsley had gotten down by now, not before tripping a few of the traps Weds and Hades had set up that morning. He groaned as he fell down the stairs and got up to glare at the swinging mace that swung innocently back and forth before going to blow something up with Uncle Fester.

 

Hades was smirking as he poisoned his Family’s food. He knew it wouldn’t do anything but add some flavor, as they had all built up an immune system to most poisons over the years after a few pranks and it became something to hopefully save their lives if they were ever poisoned at the dinner table, though that was very bad manners and they were all taught not to poison a guest, even if they deserved it. Not that they had many out of family visitors.

 

For some odd reason, no one ever seemed to want to come near the house or its occupants. Every might-be friend Hades, Wednesday, or Pugsley ever met ran away screaming when they heard the three’s surname. How rude of them, didn’t they know that to judge someone one's surname alone was quite mean?

 

Hades and Wednesday were both eleven and there seemed to be an owl problem near their house, it was definitely good that everyone in the house loved a good owl stew on amazingly horrible nights.

 

* * *

 

Dumbledore was panicking. Not only had his weapon not been at the Dursleys, but all the owls with letters he sent didn't come back. He had used almost all the Hogwarts owls to try to find Harry Potter but now he was reduced to five owls and still no response from the boy. Where were all the owls? And where, for the love of Merlin, was his little weapon, Harry Potter?


	2. So that's what the owls were for...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grumpy potions master has a heart attack when he comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think this would become a story that I would continue but your love of the story so far wore me down, here's the next chapter for y'all..  
> Don't expect speedy updates, just because I am continuing this story doesn't mean that I will be doing so often.

A very put out potions maker from Hogwarts slowly made his way to the dilapidated house on the top of the hill that seemed to mourn it's the fate for the dark and rotting mansion that sat atop it. Said potions master was by _no_ means stalling the inevitable, that was an absurd thought, he would never stall, it was unbecoming.

Severus Snape sighed as the got closer to the address Albus gave him, made him take a weekend away because Potter hadn't gotten his letter and Albus was worried. Because  _apparently_ , it was  _his_ job to find the Potter Child who wasn't with Tuney, and wasn't that a thought, whomever  thought that  _she_ was fit to raise a child, a magical one no less, should be admitted because if there was one thing that Severus "youngest potions master ever" Snape  _knew_ was that Petunia "Tuney" Dursley nee Evens should  _never_ be trusted with a child, no matter the father of said child. Severus trudged up the winding path towards the ominous house and was that a giant  _graveyard_ , pushing past the oddities that put him on edge, he continued to the front door. After the creaking gate that opened on its own in a supposed  _muggle_ area, he wasn't sure what to expect. Whatever it was, it wasn't the sight that greeted him.

 

* * *

Hades and Weds had been up all night scaring the townspeople whenever the few that dared trick-or-treated at their house, most likely on a dare, a rude reason to come to someone's house, and both of them had spectacularly painful headaches after going a solid day and a half without a wink of shut-eye, one should always sleep with one eye open in this household. So it was understandable that both were itching to try to kill the other as painfully as possible, both in amazing moods. Poor Pugsley seemed to have gotten caught in the middle of it, either being the one they took out some of their excitement out on, being the one to take the blame for one of the frenzied life attempts or being the one who had to set up said attempts on one another's life, which conveniently often meant he took the blame. 

It was when Wednesday had picked up an ax bigger than her while chasing Hades while he laughed maniacally throwing knives and leading her towards an already set up pit of acid, that our dear Potions Professor opened the door, having tried the knocker but no one could hear it over the earsplitting shriek Weds gave as she started her chase. Severus blinked, blinked again and tried to close the door before anyone noticed, hoping beyond hope that the laughing raven-headed child was not the person he was looking for and that he had come to the wrong house, despite his hatred of being wrong. Alas, woe to our potions master, twas not to be, for as soon as he opened to door everyone froze, Wednesday mid-swing with her ax, Hades froze in a  _very_ undignified crouch, trying very hard not to fall into the pool of acid behind him.

Once it registered on all parties that they all saw one another, Hades rose up, careful of both acid and ax, and held out a had to the stranger in his home, having realized that this man  _must_  have knocked as he looked to be someone of manners and that he must not have heard him. As Hades moved he flicked a hand and instantly the dust that had fallen into the acid and off his clothing, _right_  after he put it there, swiftly made it back into place, burning part of his blazer as he did so. He walked up to the beautifully ghastly man in front of him, tall with sallow skin, gaunt cheeks witch accentuated his already sharp cheekbones, greasy lank hair and a nose so hooked it almost resembled a vultures beak. Hades thought he might be in love, though he would never admit it.

"I'm Hades Chaos Addams, pleased to make your acquaintance, I sincerely apologize for mine and my older sisters behavior, we don't normally try to kill each other when we have visitors," Hades said as he shook the beauties hand.

"Severus Snape, a pleasure," Severus said a bit absently, though he thought it reasonable after learning that apparently, this was a normal, everyday thing in this household. "Are your parents home, I have something I would like to discuss with them"

Hades cocked his head to the side, he knew his parents enjoyed the pleasures of life and death and would occasionally bring a third into the mix for a night or two, but this man was his now, he decided, for when he got older of course. But that wasn't a face of someone who was here for a threesome so he really didn't know why this man, Severus, was here. He could feel Weds silently making fun of his crush on this handsome Severus behind him yet he refused to give her the pleasure of seeing him embarrassed. Slowly he nodded and turned around walking through the maze he called home stopping only when he reached his father's office, where he knew his mother to be by the French waltz playing, he sighed, of course, he would have to walk in on them having sex. He looked back to Severus.

"If you will excuse me I think it will be best if I break up there coupling before it happens or before you walk in on it." At this Severus blushed, Wednesday snorted at how he phrased and spoke up for the first time since this Severus showed up.

"Brother o' mine how very noble of you, it's not like that was the second reason we couldn't sleep last night. Why mother hasn't learned to speak in French only behind closed doors I'll never know," She said with a sniff and Severus' blush deepened as he realized that this must happen often. "You could just shove Pugsly in their"

"I would yet they seem to have learned that is our trick for getting them to stop dancing around one another and will continue to go at it, having learned to block him out. It has to be one of us and seeing as how I have a feeling they are just dancing, _for now,_ I'd rather go in now rather than when Mother starts speaking French and making him bleed." Hades said deadpan and promptly turned and opened the door to find Gomez trailing kisses up Morticia's arms pausing before pulling away regretfully to look at his eldest and her little brother before seeing a man who had the most strikingly dark brown eyes which looked about sharply, taking in everything in the room before returning to the group.

"Wednesday, Hades what have we told you about closed doors? And who is this lovely man you brought with you?" the pure velvet voice of one Morticia Addams nee Frump asked while looking over the small group that had entered.

The naturally small form of Hades was almost lost behind his sister, having slunk back after opening the doors. He slowly poked his head over her shoulder and mouthed 'he's mine now' to his mother who gave a minuscule nod though she raised an eyebrow, clearly wanting her questions answered.

"Always knock first to be polite and then open prepared to fight," Both children said at the same time, Wednesday moving so that Hades was in front of her, resting her head on his in a rare show of affection that didn't include near death while Hades melted into the touch of his sister and protector, not that he needs one but he enjoyed her stopping any and all attempts on his life that didn't originate from her. "And this is Severus Snape," Hades said as he looked to the stranger in their midsts.

Severus Snape was a man who was hard to surprise but this family had done nothing but that since he got here, both trying to kill one another one moment and almost snuggling the next, doing all this with a dignified air somehow. He mentally shook his head to collect his thoughts. 

"I was sent to this property to find one Harry Potter on behalf of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," He said as he looked at the parents of these strange children, watching as the women's, Morticia's, bright red lips pursed before stretching into a feral grin as she turned back to him.

"Did that fool of a man Dumbledore send you?" she asked before whispering about how the cards said it would be soon.

"Yes, the idiot of a Headmaster sent me, why?" Severus was very confused and one could tell, long gone were his masks and his Occlumency shields had failed long ago.

"Well, I guess I'll tell you the story, on the night of Samhain 11 and a few days ago I found a poor babe trying not to fall asleep at the house around him burned to ash. Having seen his future should I leave him there in my cards, I brought him home to be raised by my family as one of our own and Harry James Potter became Hades Chaos Addams after the blood adoption happened. I recently saw in the stars that should someone who liked this esteemed Headmaster showed up, Hell would rain on every plane of existence and if one who hated him showed up than the Wizarding world would get shocked into the next millennium by our little daemon. Of course we the other schools learned _generations_ ago not to even try to accept us into there schools but I guess Wizarding Britain has always been a bit behind." As she finished her tale she looked down fondly and Hades as a grin fit for a cat spread like a wildfire over his face.

"I guess that would explain the owls with the notes" mussed Wednesday as the rest of her family laughed and Severus remembered the fact that nearly all the Hogwarts owls had seemingly disappeared and that it was causing great distress to the Headmaster before laughing with the rest of the family. While he was still questioning what he just got himself into he did enjoy this family so he pushed thoughts of how he felt he should be panicking leave him for his mirth.


	3. A Year To Plot and Plan and Pack

Severus looked down on the small child who had, in just a few short moments, blown everything he had ever assumed about the Potter Spawn into freefall. Of course, we must understand that half of this logic is coming from shock, and who can blame him, the first meeting with the Addamses unprepared is a shock to anyone, except perhaps another Addams of course. He had a loving family if a bit unconventional who were at least mostly magical, yet all homeschooled after Great-Great-Great-Great Aunty Addams had attended Ilvermorny and gotten kicked out for having an affiliation for making pyromantic potions that caused the Great Explosion of 1785 and subsequently, banishing every Addams that thought to cross its halls. After hearing of how more than half the school was damaged by two potions, all other North American magic schools baned the Addams and then most of the world following suit as word got around about them. Apparently, Britain housed the only school that had welcomed an Addams in over 100 years, there was a rule in the rule book that prevented this from happening and yet it seemed to have been lost to time.

Severus didn't know how to handle this news, on one hand, the Addamses were probably the only children he could stand and yet, on the other hand, the idea of these two running around Hogwarts hallowed halls scared him to the core of his very being. He was becoming attached to the might be murderers that ran around this house and yet he couldn't imagine them being in Britain and it going well. He was quite excited to see how this went.

* * *

"So we could floo to Diagon Alley, if you wish, next summer to pick up supplies for Hogwarts and I can tell Albus he was blood adopted and therefore now has a birthday latter into the year, and will be coming next year or Hades can show up a few months into the school year and I can tutor him for the upcoming months to get him up to speed with the rest of his classmates, not that I think he needs it but it's a good cover if you do that. Personally, I would suggest waiting until next year to come to school as it gives you a year to pack and plan." Severus stated as he talked with Morticia and Gomez. 

"Hades, dear, what would you like to do?" Morticia asked, having seen her son sneaking in a few minutes ago.

"I think I would like to wait until next year so that we can drag the Weds and Pugs along with me. It would be nice to bring a bit of home to the UK." Hades stated after a thoughtful moment, thinking of all the possible mayhem he and his siblings could, and would, unleash on Hogwarts. A slow smile crawled across his face at all the possibilities, his eyes glinted with what can only be described as maniacal madness, not that anyone in the house minded in the least, not even his new professor. Yes, Morticia's cards had to be correct, the British wizarding world wouldn't know what had hit them. 

* * *

 

Yells and screeches of bloody murder would meet anyone who came up to the Addams residence, not that anyone did, but on this particular morning especially, what with the doom and gloom that hung in the air and that ominous thunder. Why it was perfect weather to host the whole clan over if you asked anyone in the house, so they did exactly that, sent out invitations for anyone in the clan that could come on such short notice and decided that a ball would be a marvelous thing on this horrid, horrid day. So the yells were quiet, if only for a while, as Hades silently crept up on his taller sister, trying to put a small ax into her head, right down the part, he thought it would make an excellent statement piece at tonight's ball. Wednesday did not think it would be the perfect talking point, mostly because she didn't want to talk to people, but she let her brother have his fun. Right as Hades started to bring the ax down, Weds easily sidestepped and twisted to lunge, resembling Kitty Kat as she twisted with a dagger poised to strike her brother between the ribs. Hades, a little surprised at being caught, had to dive for the deliciously terrible rotting wood floor and roll before popping up again to dash off with a laugh as he disappeared beyond Weds line of sight, his laughter echoing in the eerily creaking house. Oh, she would have her revenge, it would be awfully beautiful if his bed was suddenly covered in Homers and some other tarantula's children. She calmly walked into her room to grab the need tools to make the spiders  _stay_ before leaving for her brother's room. 

Hades dashed down the halls, looking for his mother, who happened to be decorating while humming a funeral dirge as her magic twirled and danced around her while setting up the extra cobwebs and setting up the animal skulls with her wonderfully thorny roses that she had clipped the flowers off of that morning for the perfectly decayed look. Hades crept up to her and circled his arms around her petite waist leaning his head, not even reaching her shoulder.

"Mon petit serpent, what has  _you_ of all people coming to hug your dear mother. You normally only let Weds hug you and even that is only in you have a knife to her sternum. I thought you would be feeling dreadful on a day like today, what has you in such a cuddle mood on this?" Morticia asked, only slightly worried, if Hades was sick he would be dancing around the halls singing his woes, if he wasn't Hades he would've been taller and if he was  _happy_ he would've hidden away until he was feeling terrible.

"Well I tried to kill Weds and then I wanted to dance but Weds would have uses too many knives and Pugs can't dance, not light enough on his feet. You and Father are the only ones in this house who can dance well, as much as I love Wed's style of dance I have a feeling she's currently putting spiders in my bed and I don't want to ruin that. She put so much work into getting everything set up, and I just want to dance the Waltz before the clan arrives. Would you grant me that wish?" 

"Why, my serpent, I could never say no to a waltz and with your father busy, I would love to dance with you," Morticia replied as she turned to pick up her son's hands.

Hades picked up his mother's hand and placed the other on her waist before waltz music in minor started to dance around in the air, the dancing pair perfectly in time with one another twirling around the dancefloor in harmony with one another as ballroom seemingly put itself into proper Addams order, more flower stems and sharp leaves, dead vulture sceletons hung themselves from the rafters as the dance continued. As the pair danced their magic swirled around the room, coating it in layers of dust, placing candles much to close to the already torn drapes and drawing out the shadows of the room. As the dance ended, so did the decorations for the ball. Scorch marks were set and spiders spinning webs, it was time to open for the Addams Clan.

* * *

The Addams that could come, came in droves. Cars pulling up and leaving continuously for an hour before everyone was safely in the house, commenting on the wonderful decor and how terrible the children were and how the ancestors in the graveyard would be proud of them. For Hades and Weds, socializing was tedious and annoying but hey had their fun, lying to this great-aunt or that one giving no  _real_ story out and making them as ridiculous as possible while still like they  _could_ be true. and one must keep in mind that because of the Addams blood that pumped through both of their bodies any tales that they spun could have been true. Most of what they said had happened to an extent, anyway. They danced together and stepped on annoying relative's toes, on accident of course and only once or twice per song, they did have standards after all. Morticia knew that they loved to dance but hated people, although they hated the Addams Clan less so, and she understood. While Hades was a natural at the socialization, she could tell he didn't like it and chose to stick to the dance floor or secluded in a corner with his partner in crime and overprotective sister as they schemed for the new school they would be attending in a few months.

The ball went off without a hitch, no matter how much Weds and Hades tried, and people slowly trickled out like blood from a dead body, blood clots stopping it from moving out too quickly. Eventually, everyone left, leaving only the few people that lived in the house to their own devices. 

Hades smiled at the bed full of spiders crawling over one another and had to hand it to his sister, he would have a dreadful nights sleep.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

The morning brought with it Zelda interrupting breakfast for pets and to give Morticia the latest gossip. Afterward, the family huddled around the desk in Gomezes to plan and plot. Now I won't tell you what they planned or plotted because that would take away the mystery but I can tell you Britain is nowhere near prepared for the chaos the Addams are going to cause.

 

 


End file.
